The wings of the angel and butterfly
by Zaios
Summary: Please give this story a chance. Taken place two months before the events of Final Fantasy 7.
1. Chapter 1

The wings of the angel and butterfly

Pain…betrayal…anger.

My Final fantasy 7 role playing character:

Name: Fayerna

Nickname: Faye

Age: 29

Height: 6 ft

Hair color: black

Eye color: mako green

Personality: cold hearted, serious, quiet

Occupation: SOLDIER (general)

Children: 1 (a daughter)

Lover: Sephiroth (past)

None (current)

Chapter one

Sorrow:

Nibelheim was burning, death was everywhere. A twenty-four year old woman with midnight black hair and mako green eyes was running through the flames.

"Sephiroth!" she called into the flames.

The search for her lover was about to come to an end, she saw a silver haired man standing in the flames, his sword was drenched in blood. She stopped, "Sephiroth?"

"I want you to go," his seductive voice remarked," get out of here or else, I'll have to kill you too."

The woman gasped,"you're the one who has set the village a blaze and has been killing people?"

He turned to her, she glanced over his shoulder and saw one of her best friends, Josephine, dead, she gasped, tears built in her eyes, "why Sephiroth! Why kill everyone!" she cried.

A dark smile crossed his youthful features, "for mother…"

"What? Mother?" the woman asked.

Sephiroth kissed her gently, "leave."

He turned and walked away toward the reactor in the mountains, leaving her to stand there, shocked, and devastated beyond measure….

She clutched her fists, she was trembling uncontrollably in fear and anger. How this of could happened?

She ran after him, keeping a safe distance. Sephiroth moved slowly up to the reactor and entered, he headed through the halls up to a back room.

"Mother, I've come for you," he smiled sweetly, walking up to Jenova's test tube. He put his head against the glass, "let's go to the land of promise."

He kissed the glass gently. The woman peered in but did not enter.

"Mother, I'll take the world from the humans and give it back to you," he smiled.

He was about to shatter the glass when he noticed the woman's reflection in the glass, he turned to her. A look in disappointment shined in his eyes.

"Fayerna…" he glared, "I gave you a chance to leave but now, I see I'll have to exterminate you…"

Fayerna's eyes widen, "w-what?"

He flew up to her, seized her throat and lifted her off the ground. The black haired woman's eyes widened as she strangled. Sephiroth's look of malice was all that she remembered before blacking out.

Tears filled her eyes as she thought in her unconscious mind: "I thought that you loved me?"

Sephiroth dropped her and stroked her cheek, "I'll always love you."

He got to his feet and seized Jenova's head from her test tube, leaving Fayerna there for dead. Meanwhile Zack and Cloud arrived to find Faye near death. Sephiroth was gone, never seen again for meantime.

"Faye-Fayerna!" Zack yelled to the black haired woman.

He gave her mouth to mouth recitation, "C'mon Faye- don't die!"

She coughed and opened her eyes, "Z-Zack?" she whispered.

Zack smiled at his friend, "everything will be ok…"

"Oh…Zack, Sephiroth he-"Faye started.

"Shh-don't speak," Zack replied.

Fayerna closed her beautiful green eyes. Just then a few Turks came in, Zack and Cloud looked in their direction.

"We'll take her from here," they said.

They put her on a Gurnee and left ad Hojo and Rufus walked in.

"Sephiroth is mighty proud to of done this," Hojo smirked.

Rufus walked up to the shattered test tube, "he took Jenova's head and almost killed the one, he loved," He shook his head.

"It was only a matter of time before this would of happened," Hojo smirked, "but you're young Rufus, you wouldn't of understood."

"But still, I can't see why Sephiroth would incapacitate the only woman that loved him. They were to be married soon right?" Rufus asked.

"Yes she would have been this future bride, " Hojo smiled, " but it don't matter, come let's go"

Zack and Cloud walked out of the reactor after Hojo and Rufus left. They loaded Faye into the helicopter and flew off. Zack watched them.

Cloud sighed sadly, " I looked up to him, and his kills everything…it must have been…I don't know."

"Yeah I know my fiend, now come, let's find, uncle and Tifa…" Zack replied.

They walked down the path…

Shin-ra laboratory 1 hour later….

Hojo looked over his specimen, " Fayerna you'll make a great replacement of Sephiroth."

He began pumping her full of Mako energy and Jenova cells through I.V. syringes. The process amazingly only took a few hours instead of months or years. And fortunately her physical appearance didn't alter when the process was complete she kept her beauty. The only changes were in her physical strength, ability to evoke magic, slitted pupils, and glowing eyes.

Hojo disconnected her, she stood up, feeling very powerful both physically and mentally.

"Come let's get you dressed," he smiled.

Rufus came in, " let me escort you to the dressing room."

Faye looked at her tattered sundress, she smiled, " alright."

She followed him to a dressing room on the 4th floor.

He gave her some steel shoulder pads, ( similar to Sephiroth's) a black leather bra that criss-crossed over the chest, and some tight black leather pants with a belt attached to a long black leather trench coat bottom tat tailed behind her and ended and ankles.

"Get dressed," He told her turning around.

She quickly undressed and re-dressed in her new general clothing.

"Alright," she told him.

He turned to face her, " I nearly forgot," he handed her some black leather arm warmers to slip onto her arms. She slipped them over her arms.

"Come, I have something else for you," he told her.

Faye followed him to the 68th floor where he presented her a 6ft black steel katana.

Fayerna walked up to it and took it from it's display stand, "it's beautiful."

"It's yours, it's very powerful sword, almost matching up to Masamune."

"Does it have a name?"

"No…"

" then, I'll call it, Tsukimaro," Fayerna smiled sticking it in it's sheath and tied it onto her belt.

Rufus smiled, " good choice. Now it's time for your training."

Fayerna looked at him, "training?"

Rufus nodded, " you must match up to Sephiroth."

"Really?" Fray replied.

Rufus nodded.


	2. I need a barrel full of love

The wings of the angel and butterfly

Chapter two: I need a barrel full of love

5 years had passed since Sephiroth burned Nibelheim down and was presumed dead to the world.

The Corel wars were over and Fayerna could now take some time off from her general duty. To the town's people she was a savior, not a hero; her glory never came close to what Sephiroth had, even though she became prestigious like him.

But even with all the publicity, she was still very much alone deep inside; she missed Sephiroth, and hated Jenova beyond measure for taking him away from her.

Fayerna went up to the 68th floor in the Shin-ra HQ. She had been summoned there to undergo a mission. The doors opened and she stepped in, "you called for me Rufus?"

"Yes general Fayerna. It's been 5 years since, you set foot in Nibelheim but this is important. General Fayerna, your mission is to go to the reactor and retrieve Jenova's body."

Faye clutched her fist, "none do respect but you understand-"

"I know that you despise that creature but Hojo wants you to do it. Just retrieve it for science," Rufus interrupted, "take a couple SOLDIERS with you, they can carry it here."

Fayerna sighed and bowed, "as you wish…"

She was about to walk out of the room when Rufus called her back.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Have a good day."

She nodded and walked out of the room. As she rode the elevator down to the main entrance she was soon hit with a reminiscence of what happened 5 years earlier. She clutched her fists as the elevator door opened and stepped out. She exited the building and contacted two SOLDIERS to go along with her to Nibelheim.

1 day later….

They came up to the entrance of the newly re-built town of Nibelheim. She sighed sadly, pain struck her heart; this is where it all happened only a half decade ago and it was still very fresh in her mind. She sniffled some and wiped away a tear, "come, let's get this over with."

They parked their Harleys and entered the village, walking quickly up to the mountains to the entrance of the Mako reactor. They entered the reactor and headed through the halls up to the back room where Jenova's body was. Faye clutched her fists, something wasn't right but she couldn't place her finger on it. She looked around the room before stepping in, "follow me."

The two SOLDIERS took out their sniper rifles and disabled the safeties; they looked around, holding firmly onto their guns. Fayerna glanced around and saw something streak by at the corner of her eye but dismissed it, she reached for Jenova's body, when she heard the guns go off, she drew her sword but didn't turn around. Just then she heard the two SOLDIERS scream and felt blood shower on her lower back and head. Just then a sword blade came around her throat, she chuckled, "it's been awhile, Sephiroth…" she swung her sword around, scratching his chest. He jumped back; a smiled crossed his face, "mother told me that you'd be coming."

"Really?" Faye smiled, she attacked him.

They flew up, their swords collided, and sparks flew, lighting the room temporarily.

"Fayerna, why are you attacking me?" Sephiroth asked.

Faye smiled, "isn't it obvious? You tried to kill me 5 years ago…" she swung again, missing him by an inch.

"Faye…please, that was 5 years ago and I never-"

"Lies!" she swung at him again.

Sephiroth hit her across the face, knocking her down. She got up dazed, Sephiroth landed and embraced her tight, "Faye…I was never going to kill you…I was only going to make you black out and make them think that you were dead. Faye, I love you and I always did love you."

Tears stung her eyes and she look at him; she saw only honesty in his eyes. Tears fell as she kissed him gently on the lips. Sephiroth smiled and kissed her back, more aggressive.

Faye stroked his cheek and kissed him, "I missed you."

Sephiroth kissed her cheek, "I missed you too."

They held each other tight. Just then Reno and Rude walked in with the other Turks, "what are you doing Faye?"


	3. status strip

The wings of the angel and butter fly

Chapter: 3 Status strip

Fayerna looked at them with a blank expression, "Turks."

The Turks pulled out their guns and pointed them at the couple. Faye backed out of Sephiroth's grasp and unsheathed, Tsukimaro. Sephiroth unsheathed Masamune and put a hand on her shoulder, "let me handle this."

The Turks fired their guns at the two, only to have the bullets knocked away by Masamune and Tsukimaro. Sephiroth jumped up and came down on the Turks, killing two. Reno and Rude retreated, running as fast as they could.

Sephiroth and Fayerna sheathed their katana's. Fayerna started to walk to the exit, "I better go."

Sephiroth grabbed her and pulled her back into his embrace, "don't leave me," he whispered in her ear.

Fayerna sighed and closed her eyes. Sephiroth drawed her in closer, "I know that I broke a lot of promises and your heart, and I can't change that but I'd like to make up for it by getting married, I still have the ring that I was going to present to you when I got back from my mission here, those 5 years ago," he snuggled her.

Fayerna was close to tears, she gripped him tight, 'I've got to go," she choked.

Sephiroth released her from his grasp and cupped her chin in his hand, "don't cry."

He laid his head against hers before letting her leave.

Tears fell from her eyes as she left the reactor, and headed toward the village. She mounted her Harley and rode away.

1 day later, Shin-ra HQ…

Rufus looked out the window of the 68th floor, he was pissed. He heard what happened at the reactor and was sure to give Faye her justice due.

He flipped out his cell phone and dialed Faye's number.

"Hello?"

"Faye, come up here, I need to speak with you," Rufus said, hanging up.

15 minuets later

Fayerna stepped into the room, "you wanted to talk?"

"Yes, Faye, I'm relieving you from your status here, you're no longer a general. I heard what happened at the reactor and to be honest, I'm very displeased. So I've ordered you out of the company and labeled you a traitor."

Faye's eyes widened in shock, "what!"

"Go, join Sephiroth," Rufus spat.

Faye's fist glowed a malevolent color; she lifted her hand and shot Rufus with an energy ball. Rufus hit the ground with a thud, he was incapacitated. Faye's eyes glowed in anger, she smiled and grabbed Rufus by his hair and lifted him off the ground, he was breathing but unconscious, "oh Rufus, you're going to regret the day that you were born," she cooed as she dropped him and walked out of the room. The cameras in the room caught everything and the alarm was tripped. Faye stomped out of the room down the hall to the stairs. SOLDIERS were running up the stairs, their guns were drawn.

Faye rolled her eyes, "please."

She lifted her glowing hand and shot them with an energy ball, knocking them down the stairs. She started down the stairs, kicking away the dead bodies as she headed down to the exit. SOLDIERS were waiting for her with their guns once she got outside.

She smiled deviously at them and jumped over them, they began to fire their guns at her, she knocked the bullets away with an energy shield and hopped on her motorbike.

"Alive" by: Korn began to play out of her motorcycle's radio as she sped off into the night.

Several SOLDIERS mounted motorbikes and chased after her. Fayerna looked behind her and saw them pursuing her, firing their guns. She swerved her bike, dodging the bullets. She unsheathed Tsukimaro and spun her bike around, toward them, they fired a second round, one bullet hit her in her steel shoulder pad, denting it, "bad aim!" she smiled, cutting one of the SOLDIERS in half his blood showered on her face, the other SOLDIER fired a third round, grazing her face, blood trickled out of her wound. She spun her Harley around and pushed it to its limit. The SOLDER kept pursuing her; he fired again, missing by just a couple inches. Her eyes flashed as she once again spun her motorbike around in his direction, she cut him in half in a blink of an eye, and sped off into the night towards Nibelheim.

The next morning at the reactor…..

Fayerna walked into the reactor, she was exhausted as she headed towards the back room.

"Sephiroth?" her voice echoed off the walls.

Sephiroth landed in front of her, he cocked his head sideways, "what happened?"

Fayerna smiled, "Rufus deserved it."

"What?" he asked, brushing away a strand of her hair, revealing the dried blood on her face.

His eyes flashed, "who did this!"

"Some SOLDIER, I killed."

Sephiroth pulled her into his embrace. She chuckled, "Shin-ra is after me now, I almost killed Rufus…."

"Then let's go to Mideel," he told her.

"When are you going to teleport us there?"

"Now" he replied.

There was a flash of light and they appeared in a clearing surrounded by forests, Sephiroth released her, "we should be safe here, for the mean time."

Fayerna nodded.


	4. fake wings

The wings of the angel and butterfly

Chapter four: True mother

"But we shouldn't stay out in the open," Sephiroth said, he put his arm around her shoulder and they headed into the forest.

Meanwhile…

Rufus was sent to the hospital, fortunately he regained consonances but unfortunately he was now paralyzed from the waist down. Reno and Rude came to visit him.

"You ok boss?" Reno asked.

"Fayerna…I want her dead!" he groaned.

Reno and Rude looked at each other, "sorry boss but she's not in Nibelheim like we thought," Rude replied, "we found her motorbike there but that was it."

"We don't know where she is," Reno said sadly.

"Then get out there and find her, go to Gold saucer, anywhere just find her and kill her!"

"Yes boss!"

Back in Mideel….

Fayerna sat on a rotted log as Sephiroth went behind a tree to relieve himself.

"We should camp here tonight," Faye said.

Sephiroth finished his business and came out from behind the tree.

Fayerna looked down; Sephiroth sat down beside her and sighed. Fayerna laid her head on his shoulder. Sephiroth looked at her, "you know that I care about you?"

Fayerna nodded.

Sephiroth looked up into the canopy, "we should get married here."

Faye looked at him a sad smile crossed her face, "Jenova…." She looked away.

Sephiroth rubbed her shoulders, "mother will allow it to happen."

"How do you know?"

"I asked her, and she told me that it was alright," he smiled.

Fayerna nodded, "I still have the ring that I was going to give you."

Sephiroth looked at her.

"We should get married under a Mir tree," Fayerna sighed, "only then will we truly be blessed."

Sephiroth stood up and pulled her up with him, he hugged her tight. Fayerna returned the embrace fully. Just then they heard a hiss. They turned to some bushes and up rose a giant snake. It was brown in color and about 20ft long, the fangs were 5ft long and its eyes were deep black and emotionless. It puffed out its throat like a cobra.

Sephiroth and Fayerna slowly backed out of each other's grasp and unsheathed their katanas. The snake hissed again, and striked, the couple jumped out of the way, and landed gracefully on their feet.

The snake rose up again and whip lashed Fayerna with its tail. Fayerna fell to the ground; Sephiroth's eyes widened in anger as he jumped up and attacked the snake with Masamune. The snake hissed, and butted him in the chest with its head, throwing him back; he slid on his feet, and attacked it again.

Fayerna got to her feet; her head throbbed, as she went at it with Tsukimaro. The snake opened its mouth and bit down on Fayerna's sword and shook it's head violently, sending her flying back and fourth. Sephiroth landed on its head and stabbed it with Masamune. The snake let go of Fayerna's sword, sending her falling to her knees. She was dazed and angry. Her fist glowed a bluish color as she shot a high level energy ball at the snake, hitting it below it's head, Sephiroth jumped from the snakes head as it' head exploded. Blood showered into the canopy. Fayerna was trembling from shock. Sephiroth sheathed his sword and walked up to her. She looked at him. Sephiroth helped her to her feet, and stilled her trembling by resting his hands on her shoulders.

Fayerna's breath was frantic, that attack was very draining. Her cat-like eyes looked into his, she almost collapsed from exhaustion. Sephiroth sat down with her; he knew that she hadn't had much training in magic using, and that she sometimes couldn't hold back the intensity of her powers. He let her lay her head on his should, until she regained some of her energy. As that went on he toiled with some of her long, silky black hair. Fayerna was almost purring in pleasure as her lover stoked her hair and twisted it around his finger before letting it uncoil from his digit, "you're hair is beautiful, so soft and silky."

Fayerna smiled slightly, "thank you," she whispered.

Sephiroth kissed her head.

Hours seemed to pass by in an instant and finally Faye regained most of her energy. She sat up and stretched.

Sephiroth smiled, "are you feeling better?"

"Yes…" Faye smiled.

Sephiroth stood up and stretched a little too. Fayerna looked around; the forest was dim as night was falling. She turned to Sephiroth, "Let's find a Mir tree."

"I thought that you wanted to camp here?"

Fayerna shook her head, "I changed my mind."

Sephiroth stared at her blankly, and then nodded. They took each other's hands and walked further into the forest.


	5. Mir tree

The wings of the angel and butterfly

Chapter five: Mir tree

Reno and Rude scanned the forest of Mideel from the helicopter.

"Geeze, I can't see anything, it's so clustered and the sun is going down," Reno sighed.

"I think that we should give up the search tonight and come back tomorrow," rude replied as he turned the helicopter around and headed back to Midgar.

Elsewhere below the canopy, Fayerna and Sephiroth came up to a fresh water spring. Fayerna began to strip, she was going to bathe. She set her cloths in a pile and waded into the water. Sephiroth watched her from the shore; he felt something stir inside him, making him desire her.

Faye enticed him in, "come."

Sephiroth undressed and waded into the water up to her.

Faye put a hand on his naked chest and stroked the fine curves of his chest and abs. Sephiroth put his hands on her bare hips and drawed her in. he looked into her eyes and smiled. Soon his mouth came over hers and they kissed passionately for about 30 seconds before breaking away. Fayerna stroked his cheek and smiled. Sephiroth took her hand and kissed it softly. Fayerna blushed and walked passed him up to shore. Sephiroth followed her up onto shore where he grabbed her and pulled her to him. His hands gently squeezed her breasts; she leaned back and chuckled, letting the sensual lust rise in her voice.

"Do you like that?" he cooed kissing her neck.

Fayerna turned to him and started stroking the shaft of his penis. He groaned and closed his eyes, while drawing in a deep and lustful breath. Faye kissed him again, he brushed back some of her hair, sending slight waves of pleasure through her body. She began to tremble. They kissed again, this time Sephiroth penetrated her and began to pump his hips. Faye took in deep breaths, "ohhh…" she moaned slightly. She held him closer as she was on the verge of a climax. Sephiroth's face was beat red from pleasure. Finally after about 20 minuets he climaxed in her. They both laid down and fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

The next morning Faye woke up nauseated and sick to her stomach. She slowly got dressed, until she had to puke, she ran up to the bushes and regurgitated. She groaned and crouched down. Sephiroth was already awake and was watching over her. He got up and walked up to her with a smile, "mother says that we're expecting."

Faye looked at him.

"Mother says that we'll have twins, a boy and a girl," he smiled, "she says that in two more days we'll be parents."

A gleam of satisfaction crossed his eyes.

"Why in two days? It usually takes nine months…" Fayerna groaned.

"You and I have mother's cells in us, and the cells will make our children develop faster in the womb, that's why it'll only take a couple days."

Fayerna leaned back on her hands; she felt like crap, "we need to find a Mir tree."

Sephiroth nodded and cradled her in his arms and headed further into the forest.

Meanwhile a helicopter scowered over head, Reno looked out the window, "we might have to land."

Rude looked at him, "where?"

Reno shrugged, "I don't know, I can't see a thing!"

Rude sighed and turned the helicopter north. Reno tapped his fingers on his lap, "Yo, Rude?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think that she's down there?"

"Probably, she's a fugitive and fugitives usually always end up in Mideel."

Reno looked out the window again.

Sephiroth adjusted Fayerna's weight in his arms, as they came into a small clearing and right in the middle of the clearing was a tree that looked similar to a weeping willow, except its leaves looked like water.

Fayerna smiled and said softly, 'a Mir tree."

Sephiroth approached it, this tree was said to bring good luck and heal injuries. He laid her under it and stepped back. Just then the tree's leaves began to glow a light blue color and its leaves began to simmer, letting a single drop of blessed water fall upon her brow, alleviating her morning sickness.

She stood up feeling better than ever. She smiled at Sephiroth and held her hands out to him. He took them and joined her under the tree. And that's when they got married under the Mir tree….


	6. the becoming of Slightner and Marlu

The wings of the angel and butterfly

Chapter six: The becoming of Slightner and Marlu

2 days later…

The sobs of newborn infants echoed throughout the forest. Fayerna held her babies for the first time, she was exhausted and her hair was damp from labor. Sephiroth sat beside her and stroked her hair gently, he was proud of her. Faye looked at him, "would you like to hold them?"

Sephiroth gently took them from her and looked at them. He was over whelmed with joy and pride that he created these two beings with the woman, he so adored.

"May I name them?" he asked.

"You name the girl and I'll name the boy."

Sephiroth studied his infant daughter and nodded, "Marlu…" he said.

Fayerna smiled, "I like the name. Let's name the boy Slightner."

"Alright."

They leaned back against the tree trunk and fell asleep. The next morning Fayerna woke up to find Sephiroth standing in the middle of a massacre; his sword was drenched in blood.

Fayerna looked down at the babies; they were sleeping soundly, she sighed with relief.

"They tried to take our children away and kill you but I stopped them…." He turned to her wit a satisfied smile, "no body hurts my family."

Fayerna stood up and handed him one of the infants after he sheathed Masamune.

"Come, let's leave," he said.

They took hands and teleported back to Midgar; they were going to pay Shin-ra a little visit.

SOLDIERS were stationed in the streets as Sephiroth and Fayerna appeared behind a building across the street from "Seventh Heaven." Faye looked around and found an old whicker basket lying beside a trash can, she looked at the two snoozing infants and sighed. Sephiroth looked at her and knew what she was thinking. She was going to leave their children on the doorstep of Seventh Heaven for Tifa to raise in her make-shift orphanage.

"I won't be mad at you," He said out of the blue.

Faye knew what he was talking about and nodded; "I know my love. It'd be best for the children also; I want them to live carefree-happy lives where they don't have to suffer."

Sephiroth cupped her chin in his hand, "then do the right thing."

Faye laid the children in the whicker basket, and handed it to Sephiroth, "I'll distract them while you take the children to Tifa."

"No my love, I'll distract them while you take the children to your friend," Sephiroth replied, handing the basket back to her.

Faye nodded, "very well."

Sephiroth unsheathed Masamune and leaped onto the roof. Faye got ready to sprint to the other side, here Seventh heaven was when a SOLDIER walked passed her, he looked in her direction but before he could acknowledge her, Sephiroth leaped on him and slit his throat. Several other SOLDIERS noticed him, "its Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth attacked them as Faye sprinted to the other side of the street and entered seventh heaven. Nobody was there; she noticed a piece of paper and a pen on the bar counter. She went up to it and wrote a letter to Tifa, telling her their names and to always take care of them. She took one last look at her infants before walking outside to a massacre.

Sephiroth turned to her, "take my hand…" he said holding his hand out to her.

Fayerna took it, he pulled her to him and they teleported to the entrance of the Shin-ra HQ.

The place looked deserted but looks could be deceiving. They unsheathed their swords and entered the building. Sephiroth took her hand as they walked through the halls, just then Hojo walked out. Sephiroth and Faye turned to him.

"Hello my boy," Hojo told Sephiroth.

Sephiroth ignored him and tightened his grip on his wife's hand.

"I knew that you were never truly dead, you were a great experiment and I knew that my creations wouldn't die so easily," he smiled, "but I found a way to exterminate them…"

Sephiroth gave him a hard look, what was this guy talking about?

"My dear son, allow me to take away what is precious to you…" Hojo pulled out a dart gun, "allow me to make you what you truly are…a killer, a being bent on destroying all of life."

And before either of them could act, Hojo pulled the trigger on the gun hitting Fayerna in the chest. She fell back, breathing heavily, soon blood started to pour out of her nose and mouth.

Hojo smiled, "oh glory my new compound works. She'll bleed from the inside out…but no matter, once she's dead, you won't have anything to keep you from your destiny."

Sephiroth's eyes widened in shock and anger, he turned to Hojo and with one swing of Masamune Hojo's head was rolling on the ground. His headless body fell to the ground with a thud. He turned to his lover and cradled her in his arms. Fayerna was bleeding to death from the inside out.

"Please don't leave me…" Sephiroth cried.

Fayerna smiled and kissed him, "I won't leave you," she was carried piece by piece into the wind.

The end…

Authors note: Sorry if this story went fast, I'll keep trying to write a long story plot but I'm usually on a tight schedule. There is a sequel to this story, called "Angels Instead."

And I've been thinking about writing a story on Fayerna again but this time giving her, her cold disposition, that story is called "Angel of darkness." Oh and I don't know what Mary-sueism is but I got a couple complaints about that and in my next stories I'll try to avoid that….my apologies….


End file.
